Cinta Abadi
by Dina A-chan
Summary: Aku tidak tau apa salahku pada-Nya sehingga dia begitu cepat pergi dari sini. Dia adalah anugerah ter-indah yang pernah kumiliki didunia ini./"Selamat tinggal dunia"...dan akupun menutup mata serta menghembuskan napas terakhir, menyusul dia./


**Author's note: **ini fic pertamaku, _Gomennasai _kalau jelek banget. saia juga ikhlas kok fic ini di sebut fic sampah.

**Disclaimer: **Saya! *ngacungin jempol kaki* bukan kok.*nurunin jempol kaki* pemilik sah dan asli Naruto, ya, Mashashi Kishimoto (bener gak sih tulisannya?) puisinya juga bukan punya saia. tapi kalau fanfic ini punya saya!

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Sasusaku, judul ama cerita gak nyambung, dan warning-warning lainnya yang selalu di warning-warningkan-?-.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CINTA ABADI<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA's POV**

Aku tidak tahu, kalau akhirnya bakal seperti ini. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ku sayangi, lagi. Pertama, kedua orang-tuaku, nenekku, dan akhirnya dia. Kenapa dia meninggalkan aku di dunia yang kelam ini. Meninggalkanku, tanpa cahaya untuk menyinari kegelapan hidupku. Dia adalah separuh jiwaku, napasku, cahayaku, dan juga cintaku.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, siapa dia yang kumaksud, 'kan? Dia yang kumaksud adalah tunanganku, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang membuat aku tetap bernapas sampai detik ini. Orang yang memberikan aku semangat selama ini. Entah, kalau tidak ada dia, aku bisa saja mengakhiri hidupku dengan seutas tali atau sebilah pisau, 'kan?

Aku sebenarnya tahu, dimana ada pertemuan, disitu ada perpisahan. Aku juga tahu, setiap manusia akan kembali pada-Nya. Tapi aku tidak tahu, ternyata dia cepat sekali meninggalkan dunia ini.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sebelum kejadian na'as itu pun terjadi.

**NORMAL's POV**

"Sakura!" seorang pemuda berambut _deep blue_ bermodel seperti pantat ayam yang memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung hingga kesiku dan sebuah celana jeans membalut kakinya memanggil sebuah nama dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sang pemilik nama menoleh, dengan maksud mencari pemilik suara yang begitu dirindukannya saat ini.

Setelah ketemu, dia pun memanggil pemilik nama dari si pemanggil.

"Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah si pemuda. Gadis yang tampak cantik dengan balutan short dress merah darah yang tampak sangat modis dan anggun itu pun berlari kearah Sasuke yang berada di seberang jalan.

Saking senangnya Sakura, sampai dia tidak melihat ke arah jalan yang diseberanginya terdapat sebuah truk yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya sedang dalam bahaya pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia berlari menuju Sakura yang berada di tengah jalan. Setelah dekat dan truk hampir mencapai tubuh Sakura, dia mendorongnya ke tepi jalan, dan,

_BRAKK!_

…akhirnya Sasuke terjatuh dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian na'as itu pun tidak tinggal diam. Mereka menghampiri Sasuke yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan itu. Sakura yang baru berdiri dari jatuhnya segera menghampiri Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di depan Sasuke, dia segera mengecek denyut nadi yang terdapat di pergelangan tangan sebelah kanannya. Dia mengecek berkali-kali, namun hasil yang didapatnya tetap sama. Dia terduduk di sebelah jasad Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang tidak percaya dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Sakura memangku kepala Sasuke, tidak memedulikan darah yang mengucur deras membasahi gaunnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan pun sukses membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Sasuke-_kun_…" racau Sakura tidak jelas. Dia pun menatap wajah dewa Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" jeritan pilu terdengar dari bibir merah merekahnya, jeritan yang siapa mendengarnya dapat merasakan kesakitan dan kepedihan dalam nadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu orang, dua orang. Perlahan-lahan orang-orang pergi meninggalkan areal tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi manusia tersebut hingga hanya tersisa satu orang. Orang yang paling berharga bagi penghuni makam yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di nisannya tersebut.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura yang tentunya tidak akan didengar oleh orang yang di maksud.

"Kamu tahu, 'kan? Aku gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Kenapa… kenapa aku gak kamu ajak juga? Biar kita bisa bahagia di alam sana. Kenapa... Kamu duluan yang pergi menghadap-Nya?"

_Tes…tes…_

Bagai mendengar keluhan Sakura dan juga ikut bersedih, alam pun turut menurunkan air matanya sebagai tanda duka-cita

"Sakura," panggil seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ bermata _aquamarine_ kepada gadis berambut _bubblegum_ bermata _emerald_ tersebut.

"Ya, Ino," sahut Sakura tanpa menoleh kepada si pemanggil. Sang sahabatnya pun turut berjongkok disebelah Sakura. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Sasuke gak akan senang ngelihat kamu kayak gini terus. Nanti kamu sakit, loh," nasehat Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Merenungkan perkataan dari gadis yang bermarga Yamanaka tersebut. Tak lama kemudian anggukan dari sang Haruno,err, maksudku dari sang Uchiha yang mewakilkan sebuah kata 'iya'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… hiks…" Terdengar sesorang yang sedang menangis di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa pink di kediaman Haruno. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita. Sakura di Musim Semi.

"Sasuke-_kun_,…hiks…" ratap Sakura sambil memeluk boneka pemberian sang kekasih 1 minggu yang lalu. Tak terasa, 3 hari sudah Sasuke meninggalkan dunia yang penuh kebohongan ini. Sudah 3 hari pula Sakura terpuruk seperti tak bernyawa begini. Semua teman-temannya sudah beribu kali berusaha untuk mengembalikan Sakura yang dulu lagi. Sakura yang ceria, bersemangat, dan s'lalu tersenyum ramah. Tapi, yang ada hanya Sakura yang pemurung, tidak bersemangat, dan mengumbar senyum palsu yang menemani hari-hari mereka.

Tiba-tiba, ada angin ribut diluar. Sakura pun menengok kearah balkon yang sengaja pintunya tidak di tutup. Dia melihat Sasuke memakai baju putih tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Tiba-tiba angin ribut datang lagi, memaksa Sakura untuk melindungi matanya agar tak terkena debu yang dibawanya dengan cara menutup kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Perlahan-lahan, dia membuka kelopak matanya, berharap dia masih berada disana. Namun harapan, tetaplah harapan. Dia tidak berada disana bagai terbawa angin tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_" gumam Sakura, lagi.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang bernama pisau. Dia pun mengambil benda tersebut. Diperhatikannya benda tersebut bagai baru melihat benda itu. Dia pun menyeringai. Didekatkannya mata pisau itu di pergelangan tangannya yang putih mulus. Disayatnya tangannya. Rasa sakit yang menyerangnya secara perlahan tak dihiraukannya. Dia tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya,

"Selamat tinggal dunia,"… dan Sakura pun menutup mata serta menghembuskan napas terakhir, menyusul dia.

**THE END**

**OMAKE**

_BRUKK!_

"Oh, _Gomen._ Aku tidak melihat jalan tadi." ucap seorang pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," balas seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Mereka pun berpandangan. _Onyx_ bertemu_ Emerald. _Tidak tahukah kalian, kalau pertemuan kalian kali ini akan berakhir _Happy Ending_?

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta Abadi<strong>

Terhanyut aku dalam nuansa indah bersamamu..

Terlena dalam alunan suara..

Tanpa terbersik bayang paras wajahmu..

Karna ku terlanjur tertusuk panah asmara..

Kini hanya tinggal gerimis rintihan menggores hati..

Tak mampu lelapkan semua anganku bersamamu..

Dinginnya kehampaan hati..

Tak mampu luapkan lara hatiku karenamu..

Ku hanya tertunduk, terpaku, terdiam membisu..

Memendam sejuta kepedihan hati..

Hingga terkubur jauh direlung hati..

Ku tertegun membaca isyarat lain hati..

Secercah sinar cinta..

Kini telah menerangi di sudut hati..

Tak sanggup cinta sucinya kunodai..

Nyatanya cinta sejatiku t'lah pergi..

Kini sekuntum bunga tersenyum padaku..

Bunga Melati..

Putih, Tanpa tangkai berduri...

Aku pun tersenyum karena Cintanya Abadi..

Karena Cinta Abadi..

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>kayaknya, nie fic gaje banget, pendek lagi. feel.a gak kerasa. Hwaa, fic pertama aja udah gagal, apalagi nanti.<p>

Btw, ada yang tau gak chara yang cocok buat jadi raksasa di timun emas persi Naruto? kalau ada yang tau kasih ya!

Review, please? menerima Flame dengan senang hati. itung-itung menambah ilmu ke-flame-an -?- saia.

Akhir kata,

RnR, pleasa?


End file.
